


My T'hy'la

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Leonard, Amused Spock, Excited Leonard, Jealous Spock, M/M, Smug Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: There's a visiting Vulcan dignitary on board, who has taken a shine to a certain doctor, unaware that he's already taken.





	

Leonard didn't even notice that he’d stopped arguing with Spock when Skafor, a Vulcan dignitary, arrived on the ship. Skafor was slightly taller than Spock, and looked very stern. According to Spock he’d lost his bondmate years ago. And he was always hanging around Medbay, asking all kinds of questions and taking every chance he got to debate with the doctor. 

Skafor meanwhile, found the brunet doctor highly entertaining. He was brilliant, not to mention aesthetically pleasing. 

Spock however was not very pleased with this. The moment his shift on the third day of the dignitary being there ended, he headed straight down to Medbay, in time to see Skafor checking out Leonard. Closing his eyes for a moment, he calmed himself, then walked straight up to the two. 

“Leonard.” The doctor wrinkled his nose and grinned. 

“Hey Spock! So I figured out how to cure that odd rash. During our date a few ago, you said the drink I’d had chosen had lemon juice in it. Anyway, this morning I was drinking the same drink and I tripped, the drink went all over Moira’s rash and cured it. It was the lemon juice itself that did it!” Leonard grinned, chest puffed up with pride. Amused, and completely forgetting about the snooty dignitary next to them, Spock purred softly. 

“I and the others knew you would succeed my T’hy’la.” Leonard blushed and started when Skafor cleared his throat. 

“I must be going…” With a clearly disgruntled look at Spock, the Vulcan turned on his heel and left. Puzzled, Leonard looked up at Spock. 

“What's wrong with him?” Spock smirked. Literally smirked. 

“He flirted with one who is not his.” Leonard chuckled. 

“That was flirting? That guy is no near being your equal. Not even my type. After all, I prefer 100% Spock.” Spock’s ears and cheeks turned a bright emerald at this. 

“I believe it is time for the Christmas party.” 

“Eh, we can be 30 minutes late. There’s a shower calling our names.” Spock had to ‘speed walk’ (that’s what Jim called it), to catch up with his cheeky, and amazing bondmate.


End file.
